


Deliverance

by Beelzeneth



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 17 year old reader, A/B/O, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, kryptonian reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Krypton is on the verge, teetering on a knife’s edge dying. But it wasn’t dead just yet, the council had made drastic changes to try and hold off on the core exploding until they found their hope, future. They wanted a legacy and there was only one way to have that. Find his Omega and deliver her to him.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Original Character(s), Clark Kent & Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent & Original Kryptonian Character(s), Clark Kent/You, alpha clark kent/omega reader, clark kent/ teen reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Deliverance

Krypton was dying. It was a fact had been what you were told since the day you were released from your amniotic chamber. Its core was dying, the planet was sick. That's why you didn’t have lights or transport. Its why you lived in a world full of incredible tech yet everything was off. Krypton was dying and the capital needed what energy was left to watch him. Your future savior the prodigal son. Kal El. Life was simple in krypton you grew and were taught to be a wife and mother just like any other girl born and raised on this dismal planet. On krypton Kal was worshiped seen as a saint a god. True to his name he was krypton's hope every one was raised to adore him, to want to be his it was just how things were. He was the strongest of all kryptonian’s a fine catch. All girls are taught about earth, the planet that may one day be your home if you were the chosen. The one, his one Kal El’s omega. You and your classmates had one purpose in life to grow and present, be an omega and pray to god that your his if not you are sentenced to death with the rest of the planet. Some even pay to be ‘released’ effectively paid to be put down like a sick dog rather than face the planets doom.

Your duty since you were commissioned was simple be his mate and save your race from complete extinction. You were raised to know both Krypton and Earthling ways. Taught both languages how to read and write and your purpose. Breed. Omegas can have natural births and the El line was one of the very few that was potent enough to produce heirs without a chamber that was the goal. The whole of krypton hopes to find Kals mate and send her off to him before the planet died. It was why krypton was so backwards now no electricity, or power, or anything! The council shut everything down in a hopes to fend off the inevitable until she had been safely been evacuated of the surface. 

Some argued that they should continue to search for a new planet but it would sap to much energy now. Energy they could not spare. The kryptonian’s were more concerned with extinction believing that the race will one day be needed, that one day they will be great once again.

So it was safe to say Krypton had changed from what it once was the council finally listened when the codex was taken, stolen and placed inside a baby. Placed inside Kal El the very first true born kryptonian in decades-centuries even! Proof of the El clans potent genetics. Thirty odd years ago his parents panicked in the middle of a coup and krypton suffered another blow to its core another tremor a signal of things to come. Many thought that would be the end but krypton was taking much longer to die then anyone had thought. His parents made the radical decision to send him down to earth using an incredibly illegal amount of power to complete the journey. They tapped into the core to save their son it was sweet a beautiful story to tell had they saved the planet? No but their actions had got everyone's attention and bought the planet extra time.

Kal was sent Into the orbit of a yellow sun and apparently his cousin Kara followed, both sent to this new 'primitive’ galaxy. It had made you laugh they called earth and the humans primitive yet here they were the almighty kryptonian’s eating at night by burning oil? But it was only once he was sent away that the council and elders began to truly listen to Jor El, Kal’s father. They panicked finally seeing what they had done and that the whole race would be wiped out and we could not all go to earth there would be to much blood shed arguing it would only take one kryptonian like zod under the yellow sun to destroy the new world.

It had been decided no one would travel off planet a complete lock down and draconian measures were brought in laws. No more power, rationing food and water no more infrastructure or building no more male children would be created. Things had changed over night.The idea was that even though krypton was doomed and the race would face retribution for its failings and disregard for its native planet the race it self should not die out. 

So Females with the omega gene were allowed to create children. Daughters only in the hope that one would present herself as Kal El’s mate and be the final kryptonian to leave the planet. It was believed that this final launch could be what tips the planet over the edge. That this Omegas departure will be the precipice the last push igniting the core. The race was prepared to sacrifice itself so that one special omega could escape. She would be the salvation of the race tasked with producing as many strong children as possible. This was the message drilled into you for as long as you could remember.

This radical new krypton cause much controversy there was civil unrest as the years seemed to grow longer but after a thirty year wait it had happened. An omega had presented and pulled at Kal. Kal El now had a mate to breed. Krypton could rejoice at the hope of a new future else where. Yet it was mourning the message to hold your loved ones close was sent out. The end was nigh

You twiddled your fingers looking down terrified of today's out come. You kept silent trembling just like the other females. Your tutors were always been blurry on the details about how you would be screened. Some girls speculated you’d be hurt to see if Krypton's Godlike son felt it others claimed you'd be fucked to see if you cum. You shivered you didn’t want to be hurt or fucked, you wanted to go home. You snapped your head up hearing yet another candidate wailing as she was being brought out of the chamber. So far they had all left crying in one form or another. Weeping sobbing, screaming and kicking. They all wanted to believe they were special that they were worthy of saving.   
You didn't really care what were your choice realistically? Die a horrible death? Or be shipped off planet with the knowledge that you were the cause of eliminating your whole race? Have yourself shipped off to another galaxy to be bred by your alpha? An alpha who didn't know what he was or where he came from or anything!? It wasn't the best of options now was it? In an ideal world your choose none pf the above but krypton was not an ideal world. It was cruel and barren.

The remaining girls watched as the council quickly flitted about the bay excited despite the mournful cries of the omegas being marched in and out of the kyrptics facility. As far as the were concerned the time had finally come. He had a mate the next patriarch of the prestigious El bloodline and father to the next generation of the whole race had an omega a woman!. Apparently his mark had reacted despite being worlds away Kal was under scrutiny but the information was out of sync a earth week so around three days on krypton.

You should be excited like the others sitting next to you. With each sobbing girl dragged out and cast aside meant you were one step closer to being the savior, you could be the one. His one. That all important coveted title. The one you and all females for the past thirty something years had been raised to want. 

You’d presented along with twelve other girls on the planet in the time frame his mark had activated and had been taken to the council along with your parents you didn't know where your parents had been taken to you'd been separated when you got here. While you were taken to face a kryptic who can determine who the golden son’s mate was. You leaned forward and looked down the line they were all older then you maybe ranging from eighteen to twenty? Honestly most were of dignitaries blood lines and you didn't believe for a second so many had presented as omega. This many in a month was unheard of let alone three days. There were a few you recognized but you didn't bother to acknowledge. 

You were all competition for one another. It was life or death if it wasn’t you you'd be dead by tomorrow. You all looked up as a young woman was dragged kicking and screaming out of the room. It wasn’t until she was pulled passed you all that you realized just who she was you couldn't help scoff. Amei kaas the gem of the 'royal house’ eighteen years old, spoiled and your cousin. Despite both being royalty she was raised with a sliver spoon up her ass and you were brought up away from the 'corrupt bigots’ you wasn't main branch so you didn't count. You couldn’t help the chuckle good she’d suffer the same fate as you all. She felt she was above everyone so completely convinced she was the one, it must be devastating to be so close yet so far, to fall at the last hurdle. You’ll be sure to share a few words with her at the end.

You watched as the disgraced woman was dragged out of the hall screaming and kicking demanding that they check again that she was royalty and would not stand for this injustice. You sighed slumping with a small grin. Well at least you got to see that before you died definitely happy to take that image to the grave. You were anxious though as the thought of a grave crossed your mind you didn’t want to die. But you didn’t want to be sent off to another planet- another galaxy! And be the final trigger for krypton’s death. 

You looked down whimpering slightly it was lose lose. It was no honor to be the cause of your races destruction to kill a planet and thats what will happen to who ever is put in that fucking ship. Murder a race a planet because you were breeding stock. You swallowed dryly as two shoes came to a stop before your down turned face and a hand placed on your shoulder. You looked up gasping seeing it was Lara El. His Mother.

“Alishka rakka?” You took a deep breath and nodded nervously as she motioned for you to walk with her. You swallowed and followed trying to keep up with her cursing every step you took. You were terrified shaking and quivering frightened that you wont be safe. And frightened if you were.

“Its okay dear, you’ll be just fine we just need a quick peek at your mark it all~” she said moving closer hooking an arm around your shoulder combing your hair softly. You shook your head frowning.

“M-mark? I haven't- what do you mean?” You asked not following. You were never told about a mark. She chuckled at you and moved coaxing you through a door to a large room with a curved raised platform in the center. You paused as she stopped short of the steps leading to a tall rectangular wall? It was strange clear and about six foot in height and two feet wide. She stopped and turned to you smiling softly she could see you were frightened but were holding up well.

“We do not teach you of these things, someone could try to forge it but, mates have corresponding marks. They appear under the skin as you present. And come through to the surface on their chests once bonded. So we use this device to have a look and see don't you worry this wont hurt I promise just a photo is all…” you frowned eyeing the tall structure that towered over you anxiously and shook your head.

“I don't- I” she smiled and scaled the steps pulling you with her holding your hand squeezing it reassuringly.

“Here I will stay with you It will only take a few seconds and you wont feel a thing.” You nodded trusting her there wasn’t much more you could do she positioned you correctly to stand up straight one arm at your side clutching your tunic the other holding her hand as tight as you could a white knuckle grip you were quivering. 

“Ready? Now in one, two, three smile!” The lights dimmed slightly and there was a large rumbling sound like a generator on its last legs humming. You squinted wishing to be anywhere but here, you wanted to go home and wait for this shit storm death blow curled up in bed with your mother. The rumble lasted just over a minuet and you panted trying to breath through the panic. Then as quick as it began it was over.

Silence washed over the room and you slowly opened your eyes. Then a gasp you snapped your head up seeing your parents standing up beside the controls. Your ,other was covering her mouth and was crying? Why? Were you going to die with her?Everyone was staring and soon began smiling. You frowned what was going on? You tried to move but Lara had a strong grip on you holding you still but she was not looking at you she was watching the other men in the room.

“Send the others home we’ve got her!” you gasped shaking your head no! You’ll not be the death of your parents! You wont go. You must have started panicking because you were grabbed by Lara she was smoothing your hair from your face telling you to breath.

“I-no I can’t-I’m not going, I’m not- you cant make me!” She cradled you tightly and nodded to one of the men.

“Seal the doors” you pulled back trying to get out before being trapped and stuffed into a ship sent off into the stars to your mate. You dashed across the room but it was to late you were locked inside. Quickly your parents flanked you as you beat on the door panicking crumbling.

“Alishka please, please calm down dear its alright you’ll be alright he is kind and will help you please do not fear he will know, he will feel the pull” your mother held you hushing you rocking you as you wept but she did not understand it was not that you worried about. It was her and your father and everyone! Your leaving would kill them all! the core would collapse!

“No please don't please!” You pleaded holding your mother tight trying to draw in her scent as much as you could wanting to commit it to memory. Your mother began weeping and pushed at you, prying you from her knowing if she did not let go now she never would. With a quick scuffle and gut wrenching cries you were hoisted up into your fathers arms he kissed your forehead and held you tight keeping your arms at your sides and pinning your legs to his chest.

“Don't drag this out, make it quick don't give anyone time to panic” he said to Jor and Lara who nodded looking to the elders each nodded reluctantly. You looked around through blurry eyes sobbing and panicking dry heaving as suddenly your whole world was changing. You barely noticed your dad carrying you through some steep corridors to a huge dome room a ship being held above and the transportation pod below waiting for you to be loaded in like cargo.

You screeched trying to fight and wriggle your way out of the tight hold your father had on you screaming crying out for help. You didn't want to go you wanted to stay here on your own planet you tipped your head back pleading with your father at he placed you into the pod that would be your their doom.

“No!-No please dad please don't, I don't want to please I want to stay here just- listen there must be another way!” You begged trying to get loose yet also hold onto your dad knowing you’d never hold him again once he released you. You'd never feel his warmth, his breath ghosting your shoulder as he hugged you. You'd never hear his voice or look into his eyes again, the feeling that followed was heavy, it was cold and sharp like ice picks skewering your guts injecting a sickening primal fear into you.

He said nothing blinking back tears and pinned you into the ergonomic seat holding you down with his strength as you thrashed clutching at his arms desperately trying to hold on. But it was in vain the auto safety system was activated strapping you tightly into place and he retreated he looked pale and sickly all color from his face gone as he finally realized what this means. You screamed panting feeling sick and crying all in one. You clawed at your restraints for a moment as your mother tipped over the top of the pod you shock quivering bone rattling under your fear.

Silence fell over the chamber your screaming halting breaking down into sobs pleading quietly terrified. It wasn't meant to be you, this was never meant to be your fate you were seventeen! Barely and adult on krypton! You wasn’t meant to have the weight of your race on your shoulders you were meant to live on krypton and die with krypton. Your parents arched over you from either side hugging you tightly around the neck.

“Your safe…You’ll be safe with him and you’ll be a wonderful mother Alishka never forget that we both love you, we will always love you” you looked at you mum still fighting against the restraints you wanted to hold her to latch onto her or make her come with you. You wanted to say so much but couldn't make another sound the lump in your throat was to big. Trapping everything inside.

“This is what you were made for, in loving your mate you will serve your people and keep us alive you’ll make sure we survive past this disaster. Stay strong love”

“Its time” the statement made you scream out your anger but your parents smiled giving one last kiss before stepping back. And just li,e that you were being elevated into the base of the ship. You panicked screaming and bawling fighting harder as you ascended the before you could register anything else there was a hiss and everything was dark a series of mechanical clunks followed. You were locked and loaded. 

You struggled and panted closing your eyes trying not to pass out but it was hard you felt movement our stomach dropped and you tensed pushing back into the seat that cradled you like precious cargo. That's what you were now. Cargo being shipped off and delivered to your mate. To him. Kal El the famed son. Your Alpha. You shook your head crying fat tears wetting your cheeks as a noise erupted from your prison vibrating and humming to life with a foreboding chime. This was it then end of Krypton. The end of the Kryptonian’s all so you could mate the golden son , a voice spoke to you counting down to launch. There was little you could do but hold your breath and wait for the end, you panicked fingers clutching your bonds as you trembled under them you held on tight out of fear you were trying to ground yourself and ignore the whirring sound of the parents destruction that echoed around you.

Three.Two.One

The pull was slow at first almost delayed a few seconds and then it hit you. You were jolted back with a fierce Jolt almost winding you as you were catapulted towards the atmosphere it took your breath away then just like that there was a silence you held your breath as the vibrating and deafening roar stopped. Everything felt smooth and light. A force hit you from behind in one massive wave. You screamed terrified, then the hits came as waves one after another getting stronger and loud thuds hit the hardened shell of your ship. A huge boom resounded the sound shaking you to your core the sound seemed to hit you just as hard as the first shock wave. The sound was indescribable and terrifying a cracking like an earthquake or crumbling rock face mixed with a roaring fire like woosh and sonic boom. It was a sound of disaster, of death. It was the sound of an entire race going up in flames. It was the sound of a Krypton finally succumbing to it’s abuse. 

You froze eyes wide quivering in your seat unsure of what comes next. What do you do? You cant remember? Why cant you?-why didn't you listen in those classes!? You cursed yourself the reality of what happened hadn't hit yet. All you could think of was what happens next…And you wanted to go home! But you didn't have one, did you? What does one do when they no longer have a home? Or parents? Or race?…. Or planet?

The debris began to hit the outer shell of the ship slowly at first then quickly began sounding like a down pour of hail on a window impossibly fast patters on the mental bleeding into one hissing rush. Then through it all an automated voice spoke from the ship.

“Omega your heart readings are above the acceptable range for hyperspace travel. Induced sleep will be activated in. One. Minute. To allow safe travel to pre programmed destination of Milky way. System Sol. Earth. America. Kansas. Smallville” you screamed panting shouting orders hoping it would listen and take you back! That this would be a cruel nightmare and its wasn't real, this couldn't be real. You cant be out here alone!

“NO! No take me to Krypton! TAKE ME BACK TO KRYPTON! ANDROMEDA. KRYPTON. ARGO! HOME I WANT TO GO HOME!” You screamed looking around the dark cockpitt now lit with one light over head giving you enough light to see your own hands still sobbing and panting trying to claw your way out. There was noway out you were trapped like a rat!

“Omega. Navigation system cannot locate .Andromeda. Krypton. Argo…. Analysis shows errors in Andromeda Galaxy… Last documented coordinates of Krypton.. Right Ascension: 12 ,10, 5.77 Declination: -15 degrees 4, 17.9. Errors detected. Unable to locate sufficient docking station in .Argo. Krypton. Error unable to locate sufficient docking station on Krypton. Error unable to locate emergency landing space on Krypton. Errors logged proceeding with prescheduled flight plan to.Milky way. System Sol. Earth. America. Kansas. Smallville. Induced sleep activation in. Ten seconds. Nine. Eight” you panicked realizing the planet really was gone! You screamed your anguish as you grew drowsy the count down continued and the last thing you remember before passing out was your own cries being drowned out by the sound of the ship gearing up for a jump to the new galaxy you’d remain in until your dying day. Your eyes closed unable to fight the gas bleeding into your small pod your last thought being of how alone you felt. You had nothing left. No one but a mate who was worlds away and didn't even know you were coming.

Martha swore as the dog continued creating a fuss at the back door. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the tv. There was another debate surrounding her son. It was as if everyone in power had forgotten he saved their lives! Zod was hell bent on this being a new Krypton or something of the like and he was gonna kill off the whole planet! Why? Why are they angry at her son for saving the planet!? Money. It always came down to cost, Metropolis had fell and the damage was trillions. 

Not only that but Clark was having a hard time as it is, her son didn’t need this crap! She only hoped he wasn't watching this..Clark was depressed, at first she’d thought it was over the loss of life and having to kill the last of his own race…Then as time moved on she tried reasoning it could be about Krypton itself but now? She wasn't so sure Clark had mentioned in passing he had lost something else. That he always said he felt like a part of him was missing, she thought it was because of what he was and that finding his home would fix it…It hadn’t he said he was living a half life, he was restless and irritated and mourned over something and she had no idea what.

She knew her son was hiding something and she dreaded to think what it was. She vaguely remembered him mentioning something about family and soul bonds when he had first come home telling her he found where he had came from but he had been all over the place still giddy over his flying and the fact he had another name, a home and race and explanation for his powers and arrival he had a reason for being here! He’d never got the chance to explain everything just that he would be complete soon. Then Zod came and things went to shit. Three months she’d seen him fidget and twitch uncomfortably like he had given up on something she just couldn't figure out what and it irked her. He brushed her off when she tried digging for the truth, snipping at her like a grunting teen telling her to leave it be.

She growled as the two men on tv argued over Superman and whether him being here was a help or hindrance and if he should 'turn himself in to area fifty one’ the pole at the bottom of the screen was 70- 30 against that. The politicians may dislike the idea of Superman but the people stood by him and that was all she cared about. Fuck politics her son saved their asses and should be grovelling at his feet!

Finally she got up having enough of the depressing show and moved to the back door and let the dog out instead of darting off the porch to go do her business the dog ran back and forth along the covered deck barking and yipping panicked.

“God what is it now? What you scared of the dark to!? Damn dog” she cursed but stopped when she realized the dog wasn't aimlessly causing a racket, she had in fact darted to one side of the porch and began whining and jumping barking unsure of herself. Cowering the dog was nervous and had obviously seen something.

It was only when Martha moved to look she saw it. A large cylinder like object hurtling towards the field glowing red and orange in a fiery display getting bigger and bigger at an alarming rate. Holy shit not again! Before she could even think Martha dived at the dog and crouched screaming as seconds later the huge object skimmed the house and landed with a huge rumbling crash tearing p the corn on the other side of the house skidding to a stop in the center of the field. 

Slowly she got up shaking from head to toe. Why was this place a fucking magnet for this type of shit? Her question was unanswered and she moved slowly grasping the dogs collar and putting her in the house, at this point a little dog mess in the house was the least of Martha’s worries. 

She stood at the porch holding her breath for a few seconds watching the smoldering smoking ship from a safe distance, waiting to see if anything happened. She grew nervous and shifted on her feet looking around it was late at night…No one came running there was no sirens or chopper blades…Nothing came to see what it was which surprised her finally she made a move. Cautiously takes small steps eyes locked on the ship, it was a shape she recognized similar to the one she’d plucked her son out of all those years ago…Similar in size to slowly she edged to the corn field peering into the darkness at the ship still no sign of movement. Shit. She took a deep breath and looked around for any signs of movement she was stumped. The last time she saw one of these John was here with her but now? She only had one person to call for help, Clark.

“Clark honey…. Come home…Now I think we just got a delivery from Krypton…Not really sure what to do here son?…” she said loud but not a shout, she didn't need to shout as ridiculous as it sounded he could hear her from just about any where and she knew he was always listening out for her. 

She moved slowly towards the ship wincing as she walked in the crater and small valley made in the dirt, it was hot under her slippers not scalding but uncomfortably warm, enough to make her work up a light sweat. Her steps were wobbly and uncoordinated as the loose dirt shifted under her feet and finally she came to a stop slowly placing her hand on the side of the craft, she smiled remembering the last time she did this. When her and John had found one of these and her Clark was just inside the front, the round chamber. Bundled up naked, tiny in a single soft blanket crying afraid and alone. She shook her head right now she needed her wits about here it wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

She moved walking the length of the ship and came to a halt at the round 'cockpitt’. That was…It cant be!? Her sons house crest was donned on the front huge and proud just as it had on his own ship she covered her mouth gasping, could this be another relative? Or a gift or something? Another noise echoed above her as drawing her attention and she smiled a little relieved as Clark landed next to her.

“Ma? I-oh my god! Get away! Ma you might hurt yourself!?" He moved quickly winding an arm around her tugging her up off the floor and spinning around moving to stand between her and the ship. She smiled and shook her head to him clasping his arm.

"No! No look its- your symbol…whatever’s inside must be for you Clark…this was the same spot we found you..” she added staring longingly to the ship. This was 30 years ago all over again but this time it was her son with her to share the moment, not her husband.

Clark swallowed dryly and turned to the ship eyeing it carefully trying not to get excited as his sensitive hearing picked up on a heart beat echoing from inside to slow to be a baby or a child. To fast to be a fully fledged adult. He rounded the ship holding a hand to his mother still trying to keep her safe as he investigated. Then it hit him a scent. Something he’d never smelt before and he couldn't put words to it sweet but not in a sugary sense. Ripe like fruit but he couldn't tell you what kind just that it was organic and natural. Finally he came to a stop at the helm and looked over the ship. His mother was right, it held his symbol hope. And by god he hoped this was who he thought it was! He grinned as things started adding up and moved quickly hands smoothing over the metal searching frantically for a latch to open the pod trying to hold back his laughter and tears. One hand smoothing back his hair as it fell haphazardly down his face. He was shaking every muscle in his body trembling in excitement and anxiety. His father Jor had told of this, told him of his presentation and explained Alphas and Omegas to him. He said they were looking for her, trying to hold off and sent her to him. 

Zod had laughed when he had looked around for her whilst on the ship with Lois, the general had taunted him knowingly telling him they knew where she was and he’d never find her if he didn't help them. It was why he had been so reluctant to finish him off Zod said he had his mate. After the mention of mates and omegas he had pined for her finally realizing what was missing. Then he was in a position he had to kill the man and through his anger and desperation he’d screamed asking Zod where she was one last time. Zod’s last words had been a taunt hissed out from behind a smirk and they had broke him 'Dead, she is dead Kal she never made it off krypton. She burned with the planet…Enjoy your half life’ Zod hadn't taken another breath. His rage and despair had gotten the better of him and he’d killed him.

She was here! She was here and safe and his! His omega was alive he was sure this was her it had to be! They had sent her to him to be together, so the race wouldn't die out and he wouldn't be alone. He took some deep breaths and finally there was a series of loud deep clinks as the pod unlocked. He held his breath and stepped back arms spread out shielding his mother as she came up behind him. The seconds felt like hours as the wall of metal pealed back in three segments twisting. Clark gasped as his eyes laid on the young girl, a teen from the looks of it. He moved forward and purred chest vibrating in a low primal sound he’d never made in his life as his eyes glanced across her petite form. She was asleep chest slowly jolting breaths becoming erratic just as he’d seen on Zod when he was acclimatizing. She was beautiful. And she was his. The sons of krypton will definitely be born again if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
